yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dueling Dragons
is the ancient Synchro dragons similar to the Signer Dragons. They were also referred as by Yusei or Jack because he wished to bring back Nagisa to life. They were created from the Crimson Dragon's feathers in order to create a dragon with somewhat power. The first history when Samuel Nakaoka's mid-transformation holds into girl form because of the Crimson Dragon after his wish was granted. Each Dueling Dragons were created by Crimson Dragon which whenever someone wishes for good hearts to obtains the Dueling Dragon. The Dueling Dragons can communicate with humans while in human-sized or giant size in duel mode. Each Dueling Dragons has unique characteristic and intelligences in this case; Arc who revealed that Akiza was combined with Dark Bloom Dragon. These Dueling Dragons giving the Duelists have Dragon's Marks after their wishes granted. Blair is the first person who ever saw the Crimson Dragon created her new ace card; Crimson-Eyes Blazeragon before her BEAST powers was mysteriously activated. When Dueling Dragons met each others with their Duelists, the Dragon's Marks glowed lightly as a sign of the communication. When the Dueling Dragons gains experience enough, the dragon receives a new powers to Synchro Summon in undergoes the evolution by using the Duelist's Dragon Mark. This also used the Dragon's Mark to goes Synchro Summon in order to transforms other monsters into their alternate and true forms. Sometimes, Dueling Dragons can dueling and can manifesting their true forms as a avatar while using Synchro Summons. History Creation of the Dueling Dragons Blair's Adventures The Facility Battle of the Battle Domain Earthbound Immortals Dueling Dragons List of the Dueling Dragons when the person has hopeness will or resurrection *Crimson-Eyes Blazeragon (Created from Blair's hopeness will; wishing to help Samuel Nakaoka the Second to come back when the new enemy rises) *Jeweled Archfiend Dragon (Created from Samuel Nakaoka's hopeness will; wishing for Nagisa can be brought back to life because of Kalin) *Luminos Azure Dragon (Created from Toby's resurrection by the Crimson Dragon) List of the Dueling Dragons when the person has kindhearted will *Battle Network Dragon (Created from Rally Dawnson's kindhearted will; wishing for become a professor) *Ogre End Dragon (Created from Alexander Otonashi's kindhearted will; wishing for his mother came back) *Frog's Tail Dragon (Created from Lily's kindhearted; wishing for the gastric-brooding frogs were rediscovered) List of the Dueling Dragons when the person has kindhearted love *Vehiclemech X-Dragon (Created from Syrus Truesdale's kindhearted love; wishing for his brother's health restored) *Poison Break Dragon (Created from Kitt Nicolle's kindhearted love; wishing for graduation duel someday) *Skyward Break Dragon (Created from Deker's kindhearted love; wishing for his mother's health was regained) *Wolf Fang Dragon (Created from Winston's kindhearted love; wishing for his parents could come back) List of the Dueling Dragons which the monster's original forms. *Majestic Bound Dragon (Wiraqocha Rasca's true form created by Samuel Nakaoka the Second) *Miracle Paradox Dragon (Malefic Paradox Dragon's true form created by Samuel Nakaoka the Second) List of the Dueling Dragons which the person's heartful will The dragon created when the person has a good heartful will, but when the person has a bad heartful will accidentally creates a dragon with somewhat evil. *Dark Bloom Dragon (Accidentally created and fused from Akiza's before Arc contracts the blank card; revealing her true form) Trivia *The Dueling Dragons were greatly similarite to the Signer Dragons from the original canon and Duel Dragons from the original canon's manga. **Unlike the Signer Dragons or Duel Dragons who was the servants of Crimson Dragon, they were created by Crimson Dragon whenever someone's wish was granted. *The Dueling Dragons represents of peoples' wishes Category:Archetypes